


Man Down

by verronica_soya



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Murder, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verronica_soya/pseuds/verronica_soya
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Kudos: 9





	Man Down

Veronica froze as he dropped to the floor, blood seeping out of his chest, her hands were shaking violently. Kurt Kelly didn't look unconscious and bleeding, he looked dead, dead, dead.

"come on, quickly" she heard JD's voice command, it was muffled by her own pulse drumming in her ears. She followed his instructions, her mody moving of its own accord. She was functioning on autopilot.

Veronica closed his hand around the gun, barely reacting when a man yelled in the distance.

JD grabbed her wrist, hard enough that it would probably bruise later, and started dragging her through the forest, barely stopping even when she fell, almost successfully dragging him with her a couple of times.

He pushed her into the car, making quick work of stripping them both before attacking her lips, her throat, anywhere he could reach, in something that felt to heated to just be 'a part of the plan'. His thingers tangled tightly in her hair as he attacked her neck with bites and bruising kisses.

The cops came and went but he didn't stop for a while. He didn't speak till they were panting in the back seats, covered only by his coat.

"We did it Ronnie," He grinned, his eyes bright with a strange excitement, "we fucking did it!" 


End file.
